


Tapestry

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Genderbending, Involuntary Genderbending, Q being a mischief-maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: Captain Picard is nearly killed on an away mission, and Q, in an act of 'mercy', decides to play a small prank on the Captain... with interesting results.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Asami's One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps the strangest premise for a Femslash fic I've ever done, but I love it.
> 
> The irony is that this is my first ever Star Trek fanfic I've published. So this is also super based too!

“Welcome to the after-life, Jean Luc. You’re dead,” Q said simply, placing his hands on his hips.

“Impossible– no afterlife, no _universe_ would be so cruel and badly designed as to make you the supreme authority over life and death,” Jean-Luc retorted with an amused snort.

“Au contrare, my friend,” Q said, furrowing his eyebrows. “You did die, a tragedy really—but I am… a very gracious sort of god. I’ll tell you what, Jean-Luc. I will give you back your life; I will let you live, but there will be a cost that comes with it.”

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes. “And what, exactly, is that cost?”

“What would the fun be in _telling you_ , Jean-Luc? No, you shall simply have to come to terms with it in the moment. It’s far more amusing that way. But don’t fret, it won’t be much of a problem for you, I presume. There is something that works in your favour,”

A translucent image appeared, showing something that Jean-Luc assumed was blood flowing through an artery. Q looked at him carefully. “Three years ago, you were assimilated into the Borg Collective. Though you were rescued and returned to your… humanity, there were still small things about your biology that were impacted in the long-term, and it is that, combined with my own power that will allow me to restore you to your full vitality. You should _thank_ me, Jean-Luc. I’m giving you _life._ ”

“You have my gratitude, Q, if that is what you want,” Jean-Luc said tersely.

Q looked at Jean-Luc dryly, before waving his hand. “It is time to wake up, Jean-Luc. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

And then the great expanse of white was gone. Jean-Luc felt like he was _drowning_ in fire. He couldn’t wake, but he felt his body burning, writhing. After what felt like an eternity, it all seemed to stop. His eyes finally obeyed, and he opened them to see the searing, burning lights of the Enterprise-D sickbay.

Suddenly, Dr. Crusher’s face appeared above him, looking concerned. “Captain. You’re awake,” She breathed. She tapped her combadge. “Dr. Crusher to the Bridge. The Captain’s awake.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Doctor,” Number One said, sounding relieved. “Is he in any condition for visitors?”

“No,” Dr. Crusher said firmly. “I’ll inform you when he’s ready for visitors. Crusher out,”

“Beverly,” Jean-Luc said, weakly. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. That didn’t sound like him _at all_. He weakly reached a hand up in alarm to his throat, and Beverly intercepted his hand and shook her head.

“I haven’t discussed this with the crew yet, I wanted to wait until you were awake,” She said, looking sheepish. “There were some strange complications when I was trying to revive you. Your damaged body parts seemed to regenerate, but also… _other_ things happened as well,”

“What things?” Jean-Luc said, irritated. Dr. Crusher was beating around the bush, and he was rather put off by it. Would it kill her to be _straightforward_ for once?

She grabbed something off his bedside and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Jean-Luc was staring into the reflection of a woman who might as well have been his sister. She looked considerably younger than Jean-Luc did, and was just as bald as he was. Reaching a weak hand up, he gently prodded his face, and gasped when the woman in the mirror did the same thing.

“You’ve been in a coma, changing. I’ve had to keep the crew away with both hands, and I’m not sure if it was to respect your privacy, or to give me time to figure out what the hell is going on,” Beverly said, looking frustrated. “I haven’t been able to figure it out. The best I can reason, is that it has to do with latent properties in your bloodstream from when you were turned into Locutus.”

“Q,” Jean-Luc wheezed. “That… _bastard_ ,” He said, irritation dripping from his voice.

“Q? You mean that… omnipotent guy?” Beverly said, with a raised eyebrow.

“He told me he would give me life again… but at a cost. He wouldn’t tell me what it was,” Jean-Luc scowled, sitting up in bed and folding his arms.

Beverly gave him a serious look, before raising her eyebrow. “Would you have rejected his offer if you’d known you’d be turned into a woman?”

Jean-Luc sighed and looked pensively at the wall. “I don’t know.”

“Becoming a woman isn’t exactly the end of the world, Jean-Luc,” Beverly said, sitting down on the edge of Jean-Luc’s bed. “There’s still some cultures out there that… look down on us, but it won’t make a single difference here, where it matters the most.”

“I understand, it’s just… _not easy_ ,” Jean-Luc said, grimacing. “Going through your entire life as a man, and the suddenly…” He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Beverly patted her hand on Jean-Luc’s. “I’ll do everything I can to help you adjust, Jean-Luc. I promise. You’ve been there for me and Wesley ever since Jack died, the least I can do is repay you with my support in this troublesome time.”

“I appreciate it, Beverly. I hope that this little experiment of his shall be done with soon. How long, exactly, have I been asleep?” Jean-Luc asked, fixing his chief medic with a dour look.

“Ah, well. About three weeks,” Beverly said plainly. “Commander Riker has been working fine in your stead, but there has certainly been a dip in morale since you’ve been out of commission.”

“Before we do anything, I should like to speak to Commander Riker first. Then, we can break it to the senior staff, and then, the crew at large,” Jean-Luc said thoughtfully.

“God help us when Riker gets a look at you,” Beverly muttered as she stood up.

…

“Oh my _God_ ,” Riker said as he caught sight of the Captain. “What happened to you, Captain?”

“Q happened,” Jean-Luc said bitterly. “He gave me back my life, but at great cost.”

“At least it wasn’t something more convoluted like sending you back in time. It could have been much worse,” Riker wagered with a shrug. “You look about thirty years younger, if that’s any consolation.”

“That’s exactly correct, Will,” Beverly said nonchalantly, looking at one of the displays near Jean-Luc’s bed. “I just did some scans, biologically, Captain Picard is about thirty years younger than he was when he was injured, as well, his mechanical heart has been replaced with a working organic heart, as well as a bunch of other small adjustments to repair damage to organs over the course of his life.”

“What is Q’s game?” Jean-Luc wondered aloud. “It is not like him to be so charitable… and _kind-hearted,_ ” The way he said it, he couldn’t help but put a bit of venom in it. Q had always seemed to get a sick thrill off of the misery of people who didn’t deserve to suffer.

“The man lives off mischief,” Riker pointed out. “Turning one of Starfleet’s most respected captains into a woman and forcing you to adapt to that… rife with mischief opportunities for him.”

“That I can see, Number One,” Jean-Luc said irritably. “So, I’ve been out of commission for three weeks?”

“Yes,” Riker said with a nod. “We’ve been worried sick about you down here, but we’ve been holding down the fort. Nothing major has happened, we’ve actually had a rather smooth time so far.”

“I’m glad to hear that, thank heavens for small mercies,” Jean-Luc said, cracking a small smile. “I will admit it is not going to be easy to adapt to these changes, but I am not a Starfleet captain for nothing.”

“Absolutely. Absolutely,” Riker said with a grin.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jean-Luc said, raising an eyebrow at Riker.

“It’s just funny that even as a woman, you have no hair,” Riker said, barely restrained from laughing.

“Keep laughing, Number One. You’re only digging your own grave,” Jean-Luc said, smirking at him. “Do remember that I am your commanding officer.”

Riker fixed him with a look and shook his head. “Yes, uh, sir,” He said.

The palpable unease hung in the air.

“So, what now?” He asked plainly, looking concerned.

“I’ll speak to the senior staff about what happened,” Jean-Luc said. “And then we’ll begin the process of getting used to it. I’ll hold out hope that Q will eventually tire of this little joke turn me back into my usual self.”

Jean-Luc fixed his first officer with a look. “Has there truly been nothing of importance since I’ve been in my coma?”

“Other than a request for us to assist the Bajorans in rebuilding their aqueducts. Starfleet has been made aware that you were unable to provide assistance due to an injury sustained while on a mission, and they’ve asked for Deanna to organize the effort instead.”

“I suppose I should be grateful—spending whatever shore-leave we’ll have negotiating aqueduct sizes and widths?” Jean-Luc said dryly. “I’m a Starfleet captain, not an aquatic engineer.”

Riker burst into laughter. “I’m sorry, Captain, but that look you usually get when you don’t want to do something—it just…” He said, gasping for breath.

“Will? Shut up,” Jean-Luc said, growling.

…

_Captain’s Log, Stardate 46576.8._

_This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard reporting. I have reassumed command of the Enterprise, which is en route to Deep Space Nine to assist in the reconstruction of major Bajoran aqueducts. Councillor Troi has been appointed by Starfleet to serve as their representative, due to my previous injury. I shall be taking the opportunity to enjoy the hospitality of Deep Space Nine’s promenade._

…

“Well, it could have been worse,” Geordi said wryly. “You could’ve died or been turned into something else entirely... We know Q is a bit of a trickster. You’re still Captain Picard, just… packaged a bit differently, that’s all.”

“That is a very apt comparison, Lieutenant,” Data said neutrally. “The body of a female human, other than the obvious sexual characteristics, has a slightly different configuration of hormones. The Captain will likely experience some period of acclimation as he gets used to those new hormones but will likely be back to peak operating efficiency in a few days or weeks.”

“I wish we’d killed him when we had a chance,” Worf grumbled.

“Now, Mr. Worf,” Jean-Luc said, smiling some. “We cannot let Q win by giving in to the demoralizing part of it. Believe me, as awkward as it is for you, it is even more awkward for me.”

The meeting carried on some after that, with Deanna giving a progress report on some of the preliminary research she’d done on the aqueducts, and some of the recommendations she was going to make to the Bajorans for a quick and easy reconstruction.

The Betazed councillor often carried a certain reputation about her thanks to her mother’s bombastic personality, or some of the scurrilous rumours and complaints that had come from the fact a ship’s councillor had been placed so highly in the rank of command.

What many didn’t understand was that Jean-Luc had _insisted on it_ , even if he did not have the best relationship with Lwaxana. Deanna Troi was a gifted empath and was incredibly useful in discerning the initial emotional state of first contact situations or perilous meetings with Romulans like Tomalak—having her input in those key moments was crucial. Nearly every member of the senior staff was not someone that Jean-Luc would trade away for anything.

“Bridge to Captain Picard,” came the voice of Wesley Crusher as the senior staff meeting broke up. “We’re approaching Deep Space Nine now, captain.”

“Acknowledged, I’m on my way. Picard out,” Jean-Luc said, before he made his way up to the bridge, Beverly hot on his heels.

...

Once the docking procedure had been finished, the crew of the Enterprise had gone off to enjoy the hospitality of Deep Space Nine. Jean-Luc didn’t really like coming to Deep Space Nine that much—mostly because of Benjamin Sisko.

He sighed.

“Instead of moping there at the bar, trying to drown yourself in earl grey,” Beverly smoothly interjected. “Why don’t you take advantage of the downtime and join me in a holosuite program? There’s this delightful one that comes highly recommended.”

“Are you sure you want me to join you in your leisure time, Beverly? You don’t have to keep your eye on me all the time, you know,” Jean-Luc said, frowning.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you to come along,” Beverly said with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, when was the last time you actually _relaxed_? You went from being a prisoner of war in the Cardassian Union to nearly dying in my sickbay. You deserve some R&R, and I’m going to _make_ you take it if I have to.”

“Alright, fine,” Jean-Luc said, setting his cup of Earl Grey on the counter, and standing up, smoothing out his uniform and following Beverly up to the holosuites.

“Ah, right through here,” Beverly said with a gesture to one of the holosuites.

Beverly inserted the holosuite program, and invited Jean-Luc to step in.

...

“I don’t know how you managed to convince me to do this,” Jean-Luc muttered.

“You need to become more comfortable with yourself, and this was the easiest way to do it,” Beverly said. “Besides, could you ever say no to a nice, relaxing hot tub?”

“No, I couldn’t—unless I was naked and a woman!” Jean-Luc said tersely, slipping deeper into the hot tub, a full body blush emerging. “I feel so undignified. I’m a Starfleet captain, not... a teenaged girl,”

“You’re just dealing with heightened hormones, you’ll simmer down in a couple weeks, I promise,” Beverly said with a smile. “Besides, I can’t say that you don’t look wonderful. Q really did you some favours with the way... everything sort of came together...”

“You... I must say you’re quite fetching yourself, Beverly,” Jean-Luc said weakly, wondering if the heat was finally getting to his brain. “You always have been.”

“Fetching?” Beverly said, amused. She gently moved her way and saddled up right next to Jean-Luc. She gently stroked her hand on Jean-Luc’s thigh, and gave him a knowing smile.

“You have always been one of my closest friends,” Beverly said, pre-empting the protest from Jean-Luc before he could vocalize it. “I know you cared deeply for Jack. I loved him with all my heart, but... I think he’d want us to be happy too, wouldn’t he?”

Suddenly, Beverly leaned in and planted her lips on Jean-Luc’s.

“I’ve always had a fond affection for you, Jean-Luc. I’ve wanted you. I’ve been trying to... deny it for so long, but this new you... she’s so beautiful I can’t... _help it_ anymore. I want you, Jean-Luc. No matter _what_ you are.”

“Beverly,” Jean-Luc began.

“Is it because you’re a captain and I’m a commander? We wouldn’t be the first officers to have a romantic relationship,” Beverly said. “Is it because of Jack? Because I... I don’t want him to hang like a black cloud over all my relationships forever. I _genuinely_ like you, Jean-Luc.”

“It’s not because of that—I am more than confident you and I can handle the difference between on-duty and off-duty relationships,” Jean-Luc started. “I just... don’t want to make it awkward for you or for Wesley. Things are awkward enough with me having been turned into... this,”

“Nobody cares about that! You’re healthier and more vigorous than you’ve ever been!” Beverly exclaimed. “You’ve got _at least_ an additional twenty years of life tacked on. Q genuinely gave you a gift—he must like you very much. We can make this work. We can _try_!”

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly intently before kissing her in return. “Try we shall, then.” He said in a quiet murmur. He suddenly started giggling. “How scandalous,” He said in between giggles.

“Your hormones are a mess, Jean-Luc,” Beverly noted, shaking her head incredulously.

“Yes... and since you and I... are going to try,” Jean-Luc said, gently running his hand on Beverly’s thigh in the same manner she did his. “Shall we try... _a bit more?_ ”

“In here?” Beverly asked, eyes flashing dangerously and skin flushing.

“Why not? I don’t anticipate anybody barging in here,” Jean-Luc murmured. “What better place for it?”

“I think this program has a bedroom area,” Beverly whispered conspiratorially, before leaping out of the hot tub and grabbing a robe. She tossed one of the inappropriately short robes at Jean-Luc, who plucked it out of the air deftly, before climbing out of the hot tub himself, pulling the robe on and tying it tightly.

...

As soon as they’d made it to the ‘bedroom’, Beverly had immediately attacked Jean-Luc ferociously, nibbling at his ear and neck. This was the moment Jean-Luc discovered that he had a new sensitive spot. When Beverly started kissing and nibbling on his neck, a passionate heat surged through his body, and it took nearly everything in him to not let out a moan.

However, he couldn’t help but shudder a bit, and Beverly’s feral grin had grown even more dangerous.

“Ah, my girl is sensitive on the neck, is she? Let’s see where else you’re sensitive,” Beverly growled.

Jean-Luc had barely been able to get the robe off before Beverly went to down layering kisses on his collarbones, his new breasts, his stomach, working her way down the torso towards his vagina.

“How did you get – ah – so experience in pleasuring women?” Jean-Luc asked in shock as Beverly played with his nipples.

“I had quite a few girlfriends before I met Jack,” Beverly said simply, before roughly shoving Jean-Luc onto the bed, straddling him and going to down, biting and kissing all over, taking great care to stimulate the most sensitive areas.

“ _Merde,_ ” Jean-Luc murmured. “Beverly, you don’t know what you’re doing to me right now,”

He let out a sudden gasp as Beverly ran her finger along the edges of his vaginal folds. He hadn’t realized just how hot and slick it had been getting down there, and Beverly seemed pleased by what she found there.

Suddenly, a couple fingers found their way _in_ , causing Jean-Luc to gasp and buck his hips in shock. Was _that_ what women felt when someone...?

Suddenly, _whatever it was_ she was doing with her fingers caused his breathing to hitch, and he felt this growing pressure in his lower abdomen.

“Oh _my god, Beverly,_ ” Jean-Luc gurgled.

“Say my name, Jean-Luc,” Beverly commanded.

“Beverly—please—”

“Do you want to come, Jean-Luc? Be a good girl and come for me,” Beverly instructed, adding a third finger into her repertoire.

“Please, I want to come right _now_ ,” Jean-Luc pleaded. The pooling tension in his lower abdomen and the heat was becoming unbearable. All he wanted right now in this moment was to come.

It was like a sun going supernova—when Jean-Luc suddenly hit climax, a scream of pleasure tore through his throat. Beverly didn't stop what she was doing, in fact, she intensified her ministrations, causing Jean-Luc to let out a stream of swears in French.

“Come on, you can do it again—do it for me,” Beverly crooned.

Before Beverly stopped, Jean-Luc felt himself come to an orgasm three more times. Once the last orgasm had passed, Beverly, naked body glistening with sweat, dropped off of him into the bed, grinning ear to ear as Jean-Luc tried to regain his breath.

“That... was... _amazing_ ,” Jean-Luc whispered.

“There’s so much more than just that,” Beverly said. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty, I’m not even going to make you get me off. You can do that next time, though.”

“If this is what awaits us in the future, then I can’t say I’m in much of a rush to be turned back to rights,” Jean-Luc murmured. “I never knew... it could be that good,”

“You’ll always be my girl,” Beverly said, patting Jean-Luc on the cheek.

“You’re impossible,” Jean-Luc said with a roll of his eyes.


End file.
